


Creator

by laetificat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetificat/pseuds/laetificat
Summary: Blue and Yellow have ways of making use of Pink's special talents.Spoilers for season 5, episode 25 "Familiar".





	Creator

“Oh Pink, do stop squirming,” Yellow sighed. “It will only make this more difficult for us all.”

She pressed two fingertips to Pink’s upper chest to emphasise her point, pushing the struggling Diamond back down onto the platform. Though she was bound at ankle, wrist and throat with thick bands of metal, she seemed unwilling to remain still. 

Blue, crouched at Pink’s head, brushed Pink’s hair back out of her eyes and lowered herself to gently kiss her forehead.

“Pink, you know this is necessary, please don’t make it harder,” she soothed, gesturing to her Pearl to re-secure the precious metal bar that was buried in Pink’s mouth. This served the dual purpose of restricting Pink’s ability to talk while encouraging the production of saliva, which ran down her neck to collect in the inert glass trays embedded in the platform. The liquid, along with any other fluids produced, was then funnelled into vials, to be stoppered and stacked. Pink’s own Pearl attended to this duty, though she could not stop herself from occasionally making small noises and trembling in sympathy with her Diamond.

Pink, of course, could not be trusted to create gems on her own. They had all agreed the production of gems should be something they did together, for the sake of unity and balance. This way, all would benefit. Pink’s.. fertility merely served their unified purpose. The sacrifice was, as Blue had said, necessary.

Yellow slid a fingertip down Pink’s body, enjoying the way Pink’s hips rose to meet it as it moved over her bare stomach. Pink’s eyelids flickered, a soft moan -- of fear, perhaps? Or lustful pleasure? Yellow suspected the latter from their debased sibling; she always had been disgusting in her habits -- escaping her. 

Pink’s forcibly parted legs shivered as Yellow’s finger dipped lower. She drew a circle around Pink’s genitals, drawing out the moment for the sake of maximum yield. Indeed, it was already working, for Pink’s cunt was wet and slippery as Yellow pressed her fingertip against it. Pink yelped and struggled again.

“Very good,” Yellow purred, pushing her fingertip into Pink’s waiting hole, not trying to be gentle. Pink’s back arched, her eyes squeezing shut. Glittering tears bloomed and ran down from the corners of her eyes. Blue flicked her hand and Pink’s Pearl hurried to collect them, holding a vial to her Diamond’s cheek. 

Yellow began to slide her finger in and out of Pink, not too forcefully, but enough to make Pink moan and shudder against her bonds. The poor Diamond, Yellow reflected, was her own worst enemy. Though she was not alone in enjoying the treatment; Yellow’s own sex throbbed between her legs. She would have her Pearl take care of that shortly. 

Pink writhed, her small toes curling, fingers splaying and spasming. Yellow added a second finger, pushing against the tightness of Pink’s hole. Pink made a noise that would likely have been a shriek if she had not had a metal bar jammed between her jaws. Her Pearl flinched, but did not stop her work, hurrying to replace the trays. 

“Yellow, you go too fast,” Blue warned, reaching down to touch Pink’s forehead again, as if comforting her. 

“Oh, be quiet,” Yellow growled. “I’m only doing this because you would take too long. Using your tongue -- honestly. We’re trying to be efficient, here.”

To underline her point, Yellow began to speed up her pumping. Pink arched her back; this time, Yellow did not press her back down. She could feel the release was close. Pink’s muscles were clamping and releasing around her fingers, fluid slick and splattering with each thrust of Yellow’s fingers. 

Pink’s Pearl rushed to stand by her Diamond’s open legs with a sheet of glass to catch the flying droplets, so not a single one would be wasted. Yellow glanced down and caught sight of the Pearl staring, fascinated and appalled, at her Diamond’s quivering cunt as it was pounded by Yellow’s fingers. The sight only made Yellow’s own lust harden further. 

She twisted her fingers within Pink, curling them upward slightly. Pink made a thin screaming sound around her gag, her hips pumping. Yellow smiled. As Pink’s body began to shake and writhe, she pulled her fingers out and administered a single hard flick of her fingernail to Pink’s shivering clit. This sent Pink over the edge; her thighs spasmed, her hands clenching and unclenching as her hips jerked and a stream of fluid sprayed from between her legs, splattering the glass held by her Pearl and down into the trays like rain. 

Smiling, Yellow raised her fingertips to her lips, licking off the excess -- perhaps they could afford to lose a little. Pink lay sprawled on the platform, her body still trembling slightly, her eyes open and glassy.

“Excellent work, Pink,” Yellow murmured. She stood, gesturing for her Pearl to attend her. “We shall take a small break. And then we will continue.”


End file.
